bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Weston Chandler
Christine Weston Chandler, shortly known as CWC and also known as Chris-Chan is a half-human half-Sonichu Creator. Despite claims that are otherwise stated, she is still the “mayor” of CWCVille, ruling over it in a dictator-like way. Of Cherokee ancestry, that ancestry is what allows him to turn into Chris-Chan Sonichu, she takes advantage of that power to act out deeds. Currently, she is the main source behind rumors of a Dimensional Merge in which this universe and the one hosting the Real World will merge together. Life The father side of the Chandler family is apparently half-Sonichu and half-human. This weird example of cross-breeding with a pure human female is possibly the cause for Christine’s autism. The half-Sonichu side of the family is part of a Cherokee descent, a tribe of native Americans. It seems the indigenous group on Planet CWC acted out a form of magic, as they developed magical artifacts which allow the half-Sonichu people to fully transform into their Sonichu half. Early life Christine was born along with Crystal on February 24th, 1982. At that same time, the city of CWCVille is founded by Bob Chandler, who named it after the initials of his son. Three years later, a soda bottling company opened up and was named after Chris. In November of 1996, Chris was by now a freshman at Manchester High School, managing the varsity basketball team. During one session, Chris got hit in the head by a basketball, this inspired him to create Bionic the Hedgehog. (Despite already being born on November 13th of 1986) At an unknown time, Bob Chandler handed Chris the deed over the mayoral rule of CWCVille. Mayoral duties Christine’s father, Bob Chandler, gave the deed of ownership of CWCVille over to Christine, hoping she would rule the city in a good way. The city of CWCVille has seen numerous amounts of conflict, most of which are acted out by brainwashed civilians called “Jerkops”, a portmanteau of “jerk” and “cop”. In August of 1997, after hearing the news of a Sonichu saving the CWCVille mall, Chris congratulated Sonichu. It wasn't until early 2000 that Chris granted both Sonichu and Rosechu a home to live in. In early October, 2003, Chris, during his self-imposed "Love Quest" got attacked by Mary Lee Walsh who was flying on a broomstick. Chris has been hanging with an attraction sign outside of Piedmont Virginia Community College, which he was attending classes in. Soon after, Ms. Walsh got defeated by Chris. It wasn't until many years later that the Ms. Walsh that acted out against Chris was just copying the real Ms. Walsh. In January of 2004, after learning of her Cherokee ancestry and the "Anchuent Prophecy", Christine is now able to turn into Chris-Chan Sonichu and does now act out all of her saving needs with that form. Commentary regarding her ethics in which she acts out her role is split in between. Though her previous laws and decisions during her rule are generally regarded as flawed. Mantel of the merge In a series of confusing events, Christine has discovered that she is the sole progenitor which will cause our universe and the one at the Real World will merge together in one giant harmony. She calls it the Dimensional Merge. The original date of the merge is unknown, as Christine herself has predicted it would land at New Year’s Eve to 2019 in Real World’s time. That holiday happened and went, and no signs of any merge have happened. The merge has been delayed ever since. Crimes Christine has acted out many degrees of crime over at Planet CWC. This is all in due to the possession of power which allows her to act out his threats in an honest way, possibly a way to view herself as morally superior. Despite changing her gender, her past crimes as a male will always be attributed to her. In a short few years, she has crippled an already-surrendering person, called for the destruction of the 4-cent_garbage.com building which totals to 1,500 losses, acted out a culling of all non-straight civilians, opened an already-biased court which ended with the 4 defendants to lose their lives in severe and torturous ways (Christine even allowed a child to act out first-degree murder) all because the four created a satirical webcomic, and many more. Personal life Christine is an avid collector of all sorts of franchises, the majority of which are video games IPs such as Sonic or Pokémon, but the extent of this collecting could be called by a majority of people to be called hoarding Christine has currently engaged in a polyamorous (meaning to engage in a sexual relationship with everyone’s consent) marriage between Magi-Chan Sonichu, Cryzel Rosechu, and a CAT-Mewtwo. Often times, Christine and Magi-Chan Sonichu switch minds in the Real World. This Tulpa-like phenomenon grants Magi-Chan Sonichu as a huge minority of characters who can actually feel what the Real World is like. Iteration Christine's appearance fluctuates every second, this makes her resemble a Lovecraftian beast. Pinning down a perfect "Iteration list" would be difficult, though not impossible. If one were to pin down extremely critical changes in Christine's appearance, one could make a simple list. The male version of Christine does not count as an iteration, this is because he historically existed and influenced the world’s development. Therefore, he’s still remembered. Category:Creator Category:Humans Category:Furries Category:CWC Content